In existing blast furnaces, heated air or oxygen-enriched air as well as coal, coke, limestone and iron ore are fed and combined to produce molten, fully reduced metal while also producing blast furnace gas that contains carbon dioxide and carbon monoxide. Often, a portion of the blast furnace gas is combusted to generate heat for heating the incoming air or oxygen-enriched air.